tRuE lOvE : DREAM!
by EMMA ROCX
Summary: ok so this is a dream i had. its funny. really funny.


**A/N ok so I know i'm SUPPOSED to be working on my Twilight story but I decided that since i've just gotten into Naruto that I would do something totally random. This was actually a dream I had... btw really OOC Sakura...**

**Disclaimer: **

**Sakura: Hey Emma. **

**Me: Hey Sakura!**

**Sasuke: *pops out of nowhere* Why am I here? **

**Me: AHH! DON'T DO THAT!!**

**Sasuke: sorry...**

**Me: anyway, you're here to say the disclaimer because I don't want to.**

**Sakura: ok. Emma**

**Naruto: Doesn't**

**Sakura: Own**

**Sasuke: Us.**

**Me: or else there would be waaaaay more scenes with Sasuke shirtless and he would hurry up and realize that he loves Sakura and stop being a freaking dumbass.**

**Sasuke: I'm not a dumbass**

**Sakura: *blush* Emma!**

**Me: What? Everyone knows he does! Anyway TO THE STORY! *smacks Sasuke upside the head* really. Stop being a dumbass. It makes me look bad.**

**Sasuke: *rubs head* ouch. You can hit hard.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are walking down a dirt road, talking about nothing in particular when Itachi and Kisame come and take Sakura. Sakura screams for help and Naruto and Sasuke start to run after them. But Itachi and Kisame are to fast and get ahead of them. When Itachi and Kisame find a cave they throw Sakura in and knock her unconscious. Then they watch for the two boys. Itachi is sitting near Sakura ad starts to think. '_She really is beautiful. I wonder why she is with my pathetic brother?_' Soon though, Sasuke and Naruto come upon the cave. Itachi and Kisame are standing there, ready to fight.

Sasuke looks behind them to see Sakura on the floor. This angers him. Naruto does the same thing. But he is madder than Sasuke. The boys charge at the two Akastki members. They are all fighting when Sakura wakes up. She groans. They all stop and stare at her. "Ow. What happened?" she said as she looked around. **(A/N ok this is where it starts to get a little weird.. ok A LOT weird..) **She see's Sasuke and Naruto. Her eyes widen. "Oh my god! Its Amy winehouse and Nattily Portman!" and she runs to them. They both sweat drop.

Then somehow she is on Itachi's head. "Whoa… where did you get this wig!? It looks so real!" Sasuke is laughing and Naruto is to. "AH GET OFF ME YOU VILE GIRL!" Itachi screams and try's to get her off him. Sakura jumps down and then pull's Itachi's head down and kissed him. Sasuke and Naruto stopped laughing and starred at her wide-eyed. Itachi kissed back though. Sakura pulled back from the kiss and slapped Itachi and walked away. She turned around and spoke to Itachi. "Don't kiss me again pervert! If you do i'm gunna do more than slap you! I can't cheat on Sasuke!" and she walked over to Sasuke and kissed him. Sasuke was bewildered but he kissed back, for an emotion he did not know was telling him to.

**-Short intermission-**

**Me: you know it might be love...**

**Sakura: Emma! Itachi?! Really?!**

**Me: hey! Don't judge me! The ItachiXSakura paring is really popular!**

**Sasuke: Disgusting...**

**Me: *slaps Sasuke again* don't say that! At least she slapped him! You know I could easily make you wear a dress...**

**Naruto: BAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sasuke: *eyes widen* No thank you... shut-up Naruto.**

**Me: good now shut-up. The good part is next**

**-End short intermission-**

Sakura pulled back and laid her head in his chest. "I love you Sasuke-kun."

She said. "I... I love you to Sakura." Sasuke said, a little hesitantly. Naruto is just standing there, for he just realized that Sakura would never love him. But he loved Hinata. POOF! Kisame just turned to ash. POOF POOF Diedara and Tobi then popped in and took Itachi and Kisame remains then POOF POOF POOF they were gone. Squad7 then went back to Konoha and Sasuke and Sakura got married and Naruto and Hinata eventually got married. Then a giant hotdog killed them.

**Ok **

**I told you it was a dream**

**This is what happens when I eat strange food combinations before bed (cough chocolate and cheeto's cough) **

**Me: so… how was it?**

**Sakura: …**

**Sasuke: … *thinks to self* damn. Now I think I love Sakura...**

**Me: I HEARD THAT SASUKE!**

**Itachi: …why must I get hurt?**

**Me: aww it's ok Hun! Kisame just like randomly died! If that makes you feel better…**

**Kisame: you suck Emma**

**Me: so do you fish face.**

**Naruto: I want ramen...**

**Me: my lord! You're just like InuYasha! Ugh I'll go make some.**

**Naruto: YAY!!**

**Me: SHUT-UP!**

**Naruto: …**

**Sasuke: you got told. *gets hit with toaster* OW!**

**Me: You deserve it! Now for anyone you who reviews you get your choice**

**free ramen**

**a kiss from Sasuke**

**a kiss from Itachi**

**a visit from Gaara**

**Gaara: Hey Emma**

**Me: Hey. Now REVEIW!!!!**


End file.
